


It's Kind of Like a Deadly Easter Egg Hunt

by Tyloric



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: He seriously doesn't get paid enough to put up with this crap, Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Danny Williams, His car is not an armory god dammit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to hide things in Danny's car.</p>
<p>Danny is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Kind of Like a Deadly Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to distract myself from homework. (Priorities, I haz them!)

Steve knew he was in trouble as soon as he saw Danny walk into his office. He pushed the door open only just enough so that he could slide past it sideways and stepped up to Steve’s desk with his hands held behind his back, his expression suspiciously friendly. Setting down the pen he had been using to fill out paperwork with, Steve sat up straight in his chair, giving Danny his full attention.  
  
But he didn’t say anything. Danny just stood there staring at Steve and he had to make a conscious effort not to squirm under the man’s gaze.  
  
“Hey, Danny,” Steve said for lack of anything better.  
  
Danny nodded his head in acknowledgment. “Good morning, Steven.”   
  
Foreboding, that.  
  
“How was your weekend with Grace?” He tried.  
  
“Oh, it was great. We kept it simple, you know? Picnic on the beach, went to go swim with some dolphins, helped her with her homework. It was really nice,” Danny recounted, sounding as if he was building up to something.  
  
“That’s great,” Steve replied, though it came out sounding more like a question.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Danny said, smiling. “Except...” he added after a beat, trailing off.  
  
“Except?”  
  
“Picture this: I’m getting read to drive Grace back to Rachel’s. Nothing out of the ordinary there. We're loading up and Grace asks me if I have a pencil that she can draw with, cause, you know, it’s a twenty minute drive from my place to Rachel’s. I tell her to look in the glove compartment,” he paused, looking at Steve expectantly.  
  
Steve frowned slightly, confused. “Okay?”  
  
Which is when Danny brought his hands back around in front of him, holding up a medium sized, camo green cylinder.   
  
_Oh._  
  
“Would you care to tell me what this is, Steven?” Danny asked sweetly.  
  
Steve swallowed nervously as realization dawned. “Looks like... a flashbang?”  
  
“Right, right. Just one more question. Just one, I promise. _Would you please tell me what the fuck it was doing in my glove compartment?!_ ” Danny asked, voice raising in outrage, setting the object on the desk in front of Steve.  
  
“Um,” Steve replied, looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
“I asked you a _question_ , McGarrett.”  
  
“I forgot?” He supplied weakly.  
  
Danny vibrated with anger. “You forgot. He forgot, ladies and gentleman. What do you mean you forgot? Are you touched in the head, Steve? I don’t know how they did things in the army, shut the hell up,” he snapped when Steve opened his mouth to automatically to correct Danny, Steve’s mouth closing so quickly his teeth clacked together. “But out here in the civilized world people do not carry around grenades! God dammit, Steve. We talked about this the first time. What if Grace had been hurt?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Danny,” Steve said as sincerely as he was able, rising to his feet.  
  
Danny’s shoulders slumped at that, looking defeated. “You can’t keep leaving weapons out like that, babe. She’s my little girl.”  
  
“I know,” he said, closing the distance between them, resting his hands on Danny’s shoulders. “I really did forget. It was for the case when all those teenagers had been abducted. In all of the excitement I just... I’m sorry,” he repeated.  
  
Leaning in to rest his forehead on Steve’s chest, Danny groaned loudly. “God dammit, McGarrett. How the hell am I supposed to stay full of my righteous fury when you say things like that?”  
  
Steve grinned and shrugged at that, kissing the top of Danny’s head. “I’ll do better from now on,” he promised.  
  
Danny chuckled, tilting his head to look him in the eye. “So long as there aren’t any more surprises lurking in my car.”  
  
Steve’s shoulders fell, his face going blank.  
  
“Oh you have got to be _kidding me!_ ” And Danny started ranting in his face again.  
  
He really should keep better track of his things.


End file.
